


Office Mates (for life) [Fanart]

by Starrrynighhts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrrynighhts/pseuds/Starrrynighhts
Summary: Artwork for the amazing fic that SQDrabbles wrote. Let the image speak for itself ;)





	Office Mates (for life) [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SQDrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQDrabbles/gifts).

> Thank you to the lovely Rookie (SQDrabbles) for working together on this art piece, I loved your input and your help on creating it and I am very proud of the end result. Definitely would love to work with you again in the future

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164189446@N06/48658399851/in/dateposted/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Office Mates (For Life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495243) by [SQDrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQDrabbles/pseuds/SQDrabbles)


End file.
